


Playing In The Snow

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione is having fun making snow angels.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Playing In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter day #13 prompt: Snow Angels. I came up with this drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking it over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione laughed as she was on her back moving her arms and legs as fast as she could in the heavy snow. 

There was still more snow falling and Severus decided to join her. He soon started laughing as well.

“What is in this snow?”

“Happiness, dearest.”


End file.
